


Burn

by amitheliaackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitheliaackerman/pseuds/amitheliaackerman
Summary: You are a first year in college, struggling to make friends. Eren Jaeger gladly introduces you to his friend group, but what are his ulterior motives?This is how you meet Jean Kirstein. Irritable, uncomprehendingly annoying, beautiful, Kirstein.This is not the kind of mess you wanted your first year of college to be.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is kind of a mess, i had the idea at like 3am and had to itch my brain. More coming asap though, now that i am slightly more sane!

You never really went to college parties. Not necessarily because you didn’t want to go, but mostly because you never had much reason to. If it weren’t for Eren dragging you along tonight, you probably wouldn’t be curling your hair and trying (with no such success) not to burn your neck. You enjoyed the company of Eren enough, and figured his friends would be just as inviting as he was. Or at least, you hoped so. 

It was 7pm, which meant you had to leave approximately fifteen minutes ago before you would be considered late. Fuck. As if on cue, your phone buzzes with a notification, the screen lighting up to reveal a text from Eren. 

E: hi love, u still coming tonight? 

Your heart skips a beat, and you curse it for doing so. Eren was flirtatious with all of his girl friends, at least from what you had seen. Hell, he was flirty with some of his guy friends too. His text shouldn’t make you feel anything, you know that. And yet…

You: yeah! running a bit late, i’m on my way now :) 

The cold breeze nipped at your thighs and for a split second you consider running back to your dorm to get changed into jeans. It was tempting, but you did look good in this dress. It was short and simple, black satin with a cowl neck. Something told you Eren expected you to dress up, so you figured a sexy dress and heels were an easy option. Now you were regretting it, with the harsh reminder of winter breathing down your neck. 

Fuck it. You looked hot. Who cares how cold it was? 

Eren’s friend, Sasha’s, dorm wasn’t far from yours, and you found yourself nearing the loud building at around 7:30. Eren had asked you to be there before 7 to meet everyone, but you had never been good at getting to places on time. You bit your bottom lip anxiously, regretting every life decision that led you to this point. What if his friends didn’t like you? What if you couldn’t even find him? He told you Sasha was quite popular, she threw the best parties on campus, apparently…damn it. 

Just as you’re about to reach for the doorknob, the door disappears in front of you. Explosive pop punk erupts from inside, and you’re surprised they haven’t been issued a noise complaint yet. In front of you stands a rather tall figure, his lean build lazily sprawled against the frame of the door. You look up to his face, and are met with deadpan hazel eyes and a bored expression. 

“Who are you?” he asks, though you suspect he doesn’t really care. He grazes his eyes up and down you, scoffing as he exclaims, “aren’t you a bit cold? Its winter, yknow”. 

Heat fills your cheeks. In an attempt to make yourself more modest, you tug the satin fabric down your thighs slightly. “I’m y/n, I’m here with Eren?” you intended to sound confident, bold even, but your statement came out more like a question. You kick yourself inwardly, why were you so awkward? 

“Ohhh, you’re Jaeger’s bitch!” he let out a cruel laugh as he looked up and down at you again, “Whatever. I’m sure he’ll have fun with you while it lasts, be my guest.” Anger swells in your stomach as he steps aside, everything in you is itching to demand what the hell his problem is Thinking better of it, though, you step inside. 

You are hit with the strong smell of weed and alcohol. Excitement mixed with nerves jolt their way up your body, it had been a while since you had drank. You knew you deserved to let loose for once, and this was the perfect opportunity. 

“Hey everybody! It’s Eren’s new plaything! She doesn’t really seem his type thou-“ that asshole’s voice is cut short by a yell from across the room. 

“Oi! Jean, shut your horse face mouth.” Your eyes find Eren’s. He is sprawled across a couch in the centre of the room, nursing a glass of what looks to be whiskey. You smile at him warmly, which he happily reciprocates, slowly grazing your figure with his sea foam eyes. You suddenly feel very warm, a deep blush blooming across your cheeks. 

“Oh come on now Jaeger, you could at least eye fuck her while no one is looking. I don’t have to see that shit.” That guy from before, Jean, moves across the room from behind you, making his way to the kitchen counter to fix himself a drink. Sasha’s room was quite large, you observed, she must have paid good money for this place. 

“Oh! I’m so glad you’re here, y/n! Eren has told us so much about you,” a chirpy voice sings just as you’re pulled into a quick hug. This must be Sasha. Her chocolate brown hair is pulled into a high ponytail, and she is wearing an exquisite play suit that brings out the colour of her golden eyes. You grin, loving her already. 

“Thank you for letting me come…I haven’t been to a party in forever.” You admit, glancing at Eren again to find him still staring at you with an unexplainable look in his eyes. 

“Oh my gosh, you’re always welcome! Let me get you a drink, hold on” Sasha does a half run over to the kitchen counter, playfully nudging Jean who is leaning against the wall. “Are you hungry?” she exclaims, “We have plenty of snacks!”. 

Someone in the room laughs, and you look over at him. His hair is neatly trimmed into a buzz cut, and he sits in the arm chair next to Eren. “We always have plenty of snacks here at Sasha’s”. 

The people around you all laugh, and while you definitely feel as though there is some kind of joke you are missing out on, you still feel weirdly safe here, with these friends of Eren. You could get used to this, you decide. Even with the annoying horse face around. 

A few hours later 

Your face and belly are warm from the alcohol Sasha has been feeding you all night. That girl knows how to make a drink. You sit next to Eren, shuffling in the couch while you listen to the people around you talking. Most people had left by now, going off to do their own thing while the night is still fairly young. Connie, the boy with the buzz cut from earlier, had decided now was the perfect time to let his weed back out. He didn’t want all the people that were here earlier to know about it, apparently (even though the smell was almost potent enough to get you high on its own). Everyone around you was giggling, off in their own little world. Even Jean had a large smile plastered across his face at Sasha, who was once again shoving doritos down her throat. 

You had learned a couple of things tonight.

One, Jean and Eren didn’t get along. For what reason exactly, you aren’t sure, but that hatred Jean has for Eren has now been extended to you. The two bickered occasionally throughout the night, at which Jean would throw the odd insult at you. Eren would defend you immediately, and the subject would be changed without missing a beat. The dynamic between those two confused you to no end, and Jean’s attitude just pissed you off completely. Why did he think he had the right to belittle you? You had barely even said a word to him! Thinking about it made you want to bite his head off. 

Two, Eren was very touchy when he was drunk. His hand would absentmindedly grip your thigh whenever he laughed, causing you to shiver and bite down on your lip every time. He was just being friendly. You insisted that was the case, but his green eyes said otherwise, darkening each time they met your own. It made you squirm in your spot. 

“Hey, newbie. Want a hit?” Connie is looking at you expectantly, your eyes widening in surprise. 

“Oh i’ve never-,” you take a glance at the bong, it takes a split second for something in you to click before you shrug and take it from him, offering a thankful smile. You take a small hit first, expecting to cough or something. You don’t, so you take a bigger, longer one. 

Big mistake. 

You begin to cough uncontrollably, smoke escaping from your lips despite your best efforts to keep it in. Everyone around you laughs and your cheeks burn red. Eren nudges you softly, placing that godforsaken hand on your thigh again. He squeezed. Blood rushes to your face as you look up at him, chewing on your lip anxiously. Did he really want you the way you wanted him? Eren Jaeger? “Good job cutie, your first rip. Im proud of you,” the praise sends you over the edge, causing you to become a stuttering mess. 

“Eren you may as well have your dick inside of her right now,” Jean’s voice poisons the moment. You look over at him with anger, a satisfied smile is playing on his lips as he shrugs at you. Mikasa, the black haired girl sitting next to him on the floor, leans over to him and whispers something in his ear. He blushes, looking away from you. You stare in curiosity, never expecting to see the man blush. He seemed so overly confident and sure of himself that it never occurred to you he could become flustered. 

“You know what Kirstein? You’re right.” you look at Eren, confused. His hand moves from your thigh to your waist, his mouth leaning down into your ear. The warmth of his body pressed against yours made your thoughts race. Oh, the things you would let this man do to you. As if he read your mind, he lowly growled, “Do you want to get out of here?”. Your thighs squeezed together on their own accord, the hairs on your neck standing on end. His breath smelled of expensive whiskey, mixing with the deep smoked wood of his cologne. You nodded almost too enthusiastically, and at that he was pulling you up by your hand and leading you out of the dorm, wolf whistles following the both of you as you left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be eren x reader smut! if you don’t want to read feel free to skip to chapter 3, you won’t miss anything i promise <3


	2. Chapter Two

The night air was filled with giggles and hushing as Eren led you to his dorm. Turns out, his place was closer to Sasha’s than yours was, and you were overly thankful that your wobbly legs didn’t have to travel you very far. Drunken minutes felt like seconds and it wasn’t long before you found yourself falling against Eren’s side, giggling as he hastily pulled you closer while fumbling with the keys of his building. He planted soft kisses against your jaw and teased at your neck, causing you to gasp and become a flustered mess, once again. You shiver as he lightly licks along your jawline, his warm tongue igniting every nerve in your body. The trail of saliva causes the crisp air to prickle at your skin, making your drunken self pout in annoyance. 

“Patience, love.” Eren laughs. His breathing was heavy in your ear, and it was only then you had realised how quickly you closed the small remaining distance between the two of you in attempt to steal some of his warmth. Opening the door was forgotten for a moment, as he eyed your lips with insatiable hunger. Your stomach did flips at the look in his eyes. Without thinking twice, something that was unusual for you, you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled his face down to meet yours. 

The kiss was deep and sloppy, both of you too drunk to try and make it somewhat modest. He lightly tugged at your hair, the curls long gone, earning a light moan against his lips. He took this as invitation to slip his tongue into your mouth, which you gladly accepted. Your tongues wrestled for dominance as his hungry hands explored your body, grabbing at your waist and thighs like his life depended on it. You were breathless against him, every inch of you was on fire. It wasn’t long before he was backing you up into the wall of the outside of his building, pressing himself into you while he ravished your neck. 

You whimpered his name as he lightly rubbed his knee between your thighs, biting your shoulder playfully. 

“You wanna go inside?” he asked huskily, unable to keep his lips off of your body. He ground into you twice for good measure. You nodded almost too enthusiastically. 

Getting into his room was a struggle, the task to keep quiet seemed almost impossible every time Eren put his hands on you. He took you down the hall, and then a left, before you arrived in front of his door. You were beginning to sober up, marvelling at how you got into this obscure situation. Eren Jaeger wanted you? It was never something that you believed possible before, despite your desperate hope that he yearned for you the same way you did for him. You had been crushing on him since he first spoke to you, and well, you had convinced yourself you weren’t his type. 

As soon as he opened his dorm room’s door, he pushed you inside. His eyes were consuming you, fucking you over and over. 

“Eren.” You whispered, biting your lip as he stepped closer to you. He slowly dragged a hand up your thigh, caressing your skin softly. Heat spread in your lower abdomen. Hookups weren’t normally your thing, but the way he was looking at you…it made you want to give up everything and surrender yourself to him right then and there. 

“You want me?” his lips brushed your ear, nibbling at your lobe. Your back arched into him as he trailed his hand higher, slipping it under the hem of your dress. 

“Yes, please.” You felt pathetic, begging for him. But you couldn’t help it. You felt like you were in a dream, unable to control your actions. 

“Good.” 

He picked you up into his toned arms, holding you tight as you linked your ankles around his back. Your lips crashed down to his, crying out slightly when he bit your lower lip. You pressed yourself to him, relishing in his warmth. With a smirk, he threw you onto his bed. You looked up at him expectedly, waiting for his next move.

You were laying on your back, balancing on your elbows with your legs hanging over the bed. Eren stood between them, licking his lips as he massaged your knee. His long fingers teased at the inside of your thigh, making soft squeaks erupt from your lips. You let out a soft ‘please’, and that was all the encouragement he needed. He pushed the hem of your dress above your hips, earning a gasp from you were exposed to the cold air. He chuckled lowly, using his thumb to rub against your clit through your underwear. You buckled at the sudden sensation, whispering his name like a curse. 

“What do you want, y/n?” he was still standing over you as he said this, his eyes staring into yours intensely. “Beg for it.” He pushed against your underwear with more force, beginning to rub in circles with two fingers. 

“Eren,” you breathed, barely being able to form a sentence. Your mind was running wild. “Please, put them inside of me.” A darkness fell over his eyes when you moaned out, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Whatever you want, love.” He slipped a finger underneath your panties, the sound of your wetness causing you to blush. He began stroking you sensually, chuckling at the effect he had over you. He slipped another finger underneath, quickening his pace as he rubbed soft circles on your soft spot. This was driving you insane, you needed more. For the millionth time that night, it seemed as though this man read your mind, because he slipped the two fingers inside of you quickly. You cried out as he curled them upward, pumping them in and out softly. “God, you’re so wet for me, aren’t you?” he grabs at your knee with his other hand, bending it upward and toward him. He used this as an opportunity to lean forward and bite your skin, causing you to gasp his name. You were on fire, every nerve in your body ignited for him. He began to finger you with a quicker pace, wanting to hear more of the sweet moans you granted him. 

“Eren, I want to cum.” It was a scream-whisper, you barely were able to form the words. Your body arched into him, begging him for release. Your stomach began to coil, preparing itself for its climax. You were met with emptiness, a cry of annoyance escaping from your throat. He had pulled his fingers out of you, and tsked lightly. 

“Careful now, y/n. I’m barely getting started.” At this, he pulled down his black trousers, taking his boxers off with them. His dick hit his stomach with an audible slap, making your lips form an ‘o’ shape. It was bigger than you had expected, which made you nervous. You never had much experience with this kind of stuff, but you wanted to impress him. “Open wide.” He demanded, grabbing your chin and pulling you forward lightly to make you sit up. You were on your knees now, hunching over slightly to angle your mouth at the tip. You did what he asked, opening your lips expectedly. 

He pushed the tip into your mouth, instantly cursing at the warmth of your tongue. You summon as much saliva as possible, swirling your tongue around him to make it as wet as possible. Your hand instinctively comes up to wrap around the base, using your grip to spread your spit along his entire length. He groaned out, pressing more of his dick into your mouth. You will yourself not to gag as he begins to fuck your throat. He takes up your entire mouth, making your eyes water with every thrust. He begins to quicken his pace, making it increasingly difficult to suppress your gagging. You hum against him, making him writhe inside of you as he groans out your name. He is close, you can tell. You want him to cum so badly, urgently seeking his satisfaction. 

He grants you no such thing, however, as he slips his cock out of your mouth with a pop. You look at him, confused. “I told you.” He whispered, pushing you onto your back once again. “I’m barely getting started.” Suddenly understanding what he meant, your core began to burn for him again. Your entire body ached for him to be inside you, his hands on you, his lips caressing you. “Get on your hands and knees”. You oblige happily, flipping over and arching your back for him. 

He grabbed at your ass, giving it a crisp slap, causing you to cry out. He massaged the spot gently, before slapping it again, grunting at your cry of pleasure mixed with pain. He held his dick at your entrance, gently rubbing it against you. You were shaking for him, your knees barely being able to support your weight. He pushed the small of your back further down, causing your face to be planted into his mattress. You start to moan out his name, begging him to fuck you mercilessly. 

He wasn’t going to turn down your request. 

He entered all of his length into you at once, softly pushing inside of you while letting out a low groan. “Fuck, y/n”. You were holding back tears, biting onto your lip as he slowly thrusted in and out of you, trying to pace himself so that you could adjust to his size. You began to relax the more he pulled in and out of you, becoming increasingly aroused with every thrust. He was waiting for your permission to go harder, which you were thankful for. You pressed your ass into him even more, inviting him to fuck you. He wastes no time as he quickens his pace, grabbing your ass for support.

The room was filled with grunts and moans of ecstasy. Eren had unleashed all of his sexual frustrations unto you, fucking you harder and harder with every thrust. He was pressing against your g-spot each time he pushed into you, earning an array of loud moans from your lips. You could feel yourself tense, getting close to your orgasm. Eren seemed to be close too, his pace becoming sloppy and your name falling off of his lips like a prayer. He felt you begin to squeeze yourself around him, at which he pulled you up so that your back was pressed against his chest. 

He was kissing and biting at your neck, this change of position causing you to cry out in surprise. His hand reached around you, searching until his slender fingers found your clit once again. He played with you, rubbing little circles while fucking you from underneath. It was too much, you could feel yourself begin to unravel. 

“Cum for me.”

His words sent you over the edge. You screamed in ecstasy as you met your release, riding out your high while throwing your head back to rest on Eren’s shoulder. He continued to fuck you, tensing as he began to reach his own climax. “Shit.” He breathed, pushing you back forward so he could pull out. His warm cum covered your back, the room filled with his audible grunts and moans of your name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, i already hate writing about Eren. It was hard to imagine the smut scene with him, since i went into this with the intention of it being a jean x reader fic. Which we will get to, but unfortunately fucking Eren is a necessary step to get there...sigh. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! writing the next chapter as we speak, which should hopefully be way longer than the last two <3


End file.
